Actions speak louder than words
by JulieSweet
Summary: Cela fait plusieurs jours que leur voyage au Pays Imaginaire s'est achevé. Ils sont tous de retour à Storybrooke, Henry est sauvé, et la vie a reprit son cours. Mais le cœur d'Emma balance encore entre deux hommes. Ou plutôt balançait. Car son cœur a enfin choisit... mais choisit qui ? Découvrez comment j'imagine les derniers instants de la saison 3 de Once Upon A Time.


**Once Upon A Time, saison 3**

Voici comment j'imagine les derniers instants de la saison 3 de Once Upon A Time : Emma avoue ses sentiments à Crochet. Une fin heureuse pour ce couple que j'adore (*la fan complètement accro à Captain Swan*) et une fin de saison toute en déclaration et en émotions ! ^_^ Bref, ce que j'imagine... ;)

Pour le titre du OS, "**Actions speak louder than words**", c'est une photo postée par l'acteur Colin O'Donoghue (alias Capitaine Crochet) qui m'a inspiré : (photo à retrouver sur le compte Twitter de l'acteur) ;)

Soyez indulgent, ce n'est pas ma première fan fiction, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie très à l'aise ni très confiante en écriture. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je m'excuse également d'avance, je me suis relu plusieurs fois, mais il doit sûrement y avoir encore quelque faute, désolé :)

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

_(A Storybrooke, l'appartement de Mary-Margaret et Emma)_

Mary-Margaret vint s'asseoir sur le lit, auprès de sa fille. Elle la regarda silencieusement un moment, sachant pertinemment ce qui la tracassait. Elle se décida enfin à lui parler.

- _Emma, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois faire un choix. L'un des deux souffrira de toute manière. Tu ne peux pas attendre assise, à te morfondre, que les choses se passent. Parce que temps que tu n'auras pas pris tes sentiments en main, rien ne changera. Fais face à ce que tu ressens, il le faut…_

- _Oui, je sais_, répondit Emma les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. _Mais il n'est plus nécessaire que j'affronte ce que je ressens… j'ai déjà fais mon choix. A vrai dire, j'ai déjà fais mon choix depuis longtemps, mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'à l'instant._

Emma regarda brièvement sa mère, puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée. Elle marchait rapidement, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle hésitait mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle arriva devant la chambre d'hôtel de Neal et frappa. Neal ouvrit.

- _Emma, qu'est-ce que…_

- _Il faut qu'on parle_, le coupa-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre. _Neal je n'irais pas par quatre chemins._

Elle prit une brève inspiration et continua :

- _Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours. Mais ce que je ressens pour toi ne sera plus jamais pareil. Ce ne sera plus jamais comme la première fois, comme à Boston._

Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas.

- _J'ai tellement souffert… par ta faute et…_

- _Emma…_

- _Tu m'as abandonné, tu m'as laissé aller en prison pour un crime que TU avais commis. J'ai pardonné beaucoup de choses à beaucoup de personne, mais l'abandon… c'est plus fort que moi, je n'y arrive pas. Toute cette peine que j'avais laissée de côté, lorsque tu es revenue dans ma vie, elle est revenue aussi. Et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour la stopper, c'est de passer à autre chose. Je ne peux pas rester figée dans le passé, un passé trop douloureux. Je dois penser au futur, et pas seulement au miens, mais à celui d'Henry également. Tu resteras toujours mon premier amour Neal, et tu seras toujours le père d'Henry… mais ça s'arrête là. Je suis désolé. Je dois tourner la page._

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- _Tu l'as choisi…n'est-ce pas ?_ dit Neal d'une voix étrangement calme.

Emma resta soudain figée sur le seuil de la porte. Elle ferma les yeux quelque seconde et sentie son cœur battre un peu plus fort, comme si ces mots qui résonnaient maintenant en elle comme un écho lui mettaient du baume au cœur. Elle se sentie étrangement soulagée et esquissa un très léger sourire que Neal n'aperçut pas, mais qu'il pu sentir. Elle sécha ses larmes et se tournant vers Neal, répondit d'une voix claire le mot le plus simple du monde :

- _Oui._

Elle ressentait quelque chose de tellement plus fort pour Hook. Après les mots de Neal, cela devint évident pour elle. Elle sortie de la chambre, laissant Neal seul au milieu de la pièce. Elle était à présent dans la rue et prit une énorme bouffée d'air, comme si elle avait retenu son souffle pendant tout le temps de sa discussion avec Neal. Une partie d'elle allé désormais mieux. Mais l'autre partie d'elle resté encore vide, et une seule chose était désormais capable de combler ce vide. Elle se mit alors à courir, pas seulement à marcher vite, mais à courir, comme si ses sentiments la poussaient par derrière, en direction du quai. Elle stoppa sa course lorsqu'elle aperçu distinctement le Jolly Roger, tranquillement amarré au port de la ville. Elle arriva sur le pont du navire, descendit dans les calles et se dirigea vers les quartiers du Capitaine. Arrivé devant la porte, elle frappa. Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient lentement de la porte. Ils étaient si lents que, ne pouvant plus attendre, elle s'apprêta à frapper une seconde fois à la porte. Mais avant même qu'elle en ait eu le temps, la porte s'ouvrit. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors. Il y eu un bref silence, mais celui-ci fut brisé par la tendre voix de Crochet.

- _Emma !_ s'exclama-t-il comme si sa présence ici était une surprise. _Est-ce que tout va bien ? _demanda-t-il ensuite, la voyant figée sur le seuil de la porte.

- _Oui, tout va très bien_, lui sourit-elle.

- _Je suis persuadé que tu n'es pas venu ici seulement pour me dire que tu allé bien_, amour, lui dit Crochet avec ce regard et ce sourire en coin qui la faisait fondre.

- _Un livre ouvert, hein_, rit-elle.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé, puis Emma se rapprocha de lui. Et lorsqu'ils furent si proche que leurs lèvres pouvaient presque se toucher, lorsqu'elle sentie les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle se lança, ne réfléchissant plus à ce qu'elle devait faire ou ce qu'elle voulait fuir, et lui dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- _Merci. Merci de m'avoir fait réaliser une chose : qu'il fallait que je tourne la page. Je viens seulement de réaliser ce que je ressentais vraiment. J'ai trop souvent refusé d'écouter ce que mon cœur me disait, parce que j'avais peur de souffrir._

Ils ne détachaient plus leur regard l'un de l'autre, comme hypnotisés. Emma avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Sa voix tremblait presque et une larme vint glisser lentement sur sa joue. Crochet l'essuya délicatement de son pouce, et elle sourit.

- _J'aurais toujours des sentiments pour Neal, il reste le père d'Henry mais… mais il fait partit de mon passé. Et mon futur c'est toi_, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sourit et ajouta :

- _Tu avais raison. Tu disais que tu gagnerais mon cœur… maintenant mon cœur est à toi._

Elle sentait son cœur s'accélérait, battre la chamade. Elle voulu alors lui dire à qu'elle point elle l'aimait, mais il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase. Elle était un livre ouvert, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment même. Il passa son crochet sur sa taille, collant ainsi leur corps l'un contre l'autre, et passant doucement sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, il l'embrassa. Mais son baiser était loin d'être sauvage, il était différent du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé au Pays Imaginaire. Celui-ci était passionné, tendre… et amoureux. Il était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti au part avant, même pas avec Neal. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentie bien. Elle avait enfin réussis à comprendre ce que son cœur désiré vraiment. Et c'était lui. Leur baiser cessa, mais les yeux d'Emma restèrent fermés, comme si elle ne voulait pas revenir à la réalité et brisé ce moment. Crochet caressa délicatement sa joue.

- _Je t'aime Emma_, lui murmura-t-il.

Emma ouvrit les yeux, le regarda, mais ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre « je t'aime aussi ». Elle se contenta de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus fougueusement cette fois-ci. Le baiser qu'elle lui rendit était sa réponse. Car ce baiser voulait tout dire. Car les actions parlent plus que les mots.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plus ! Merci de votre visite ^_^ _See you soon_ ;)


End file.
